Day After D-day, Slipping In And Out Of Darkness?
by NoSubjugation
Summary: This is the very first fanfic I've written! This takes place right after the battle with the Kishin. It acknowledges all the questions you had at the end of the anime! Leave me reviews and also what question you had left after the ending of the Soul Eater anime and I will write chapter about them!


**Day After D-day. Slipping In And Out Of Darkness?**

Maka had never felt so accomplished before in her life! She was the one to take down the legendary kishin, Asura. She was standing amongst her fellow injured companions, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, & Patty.

"All it took was bravery.." Maka mumbled while staring down at the folded postcard her mother had sent her.

Suddenly, a huge wave of pain had hit her. Maka's body had been numb up until this point. Her ribs is what hurt the most, excruciating sharp pains every time she took a breath.

Maka's vision became blurry and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

When she somewhat came to, she was moving. No. She was being carried up the tall staircase of the DWMA at a very fast pace. Each step resulted in more sharp pains in her ribs.

She let out a quiet groan, having no energy for anything more.

"Maka? MAKA! Stay with me! We're almost there." What sounded like Soul, However, she was slipping back into unconsciousness resulting in his voice sounding extremely muffled.

Maka's mind became conscious but her body wouldn't move. She heard a conversation between what sounded like Stein and Nygus.

"We have to check to see if one of her lungs has been punctured." Stein exclaimed. "Nygus, please try to calm down Soul."

Maka could her banging and shouting in the hallway which couldn't come from anyone but her white-haired, sharp toothed partner.

Why was he so upset? She had never heard Soul freak like that. He normally likes to play it cool, for his reputation of course. Not this time, he didn't care what anybody thought at this point.

"That's my Meister in there and you're telling me I can't see her?!" Maka managed to make out what Soul had said through the thick walls.

"Once we get her stable you can see her." Nygus said trying to calm the outraged weapon.

Stein was preparing for surgery. "I feared this was the problem, her right lung is punctured."

Stein ordered Nygus to get the I.V set up and he placed the mask over Maka's mouth and nose. Maka felt sleep starting to take hold of her once more as she slowly drifted off into her dreams.

At least 6 hours had passed before there was any news about Maka's condition. Soul was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall next to the infirmary door. Kid was sitting across from him on the provided bench. Black*Star was staring at his reflection in the window, flexing.

"Chill out, Soul. You know Maka is too stubborn to die!" Black*Star shouted  
Soul didn't acknowledge him.

"I'm sure she'll feel better once ol' Black Star graces her with his presence!" Black*Star bragged.

Kid shook his head. "This is to be expected. She was the one who took down Asura without a weapon." He explained.

Soul sat in silence. His thoughts racing in his head. Was he the only one that caught a glimpse of Maka turning into a scythe? He still didn't understand, she was a Meister, how could she transform into a weapon? He felt hopeless at that moment. His partner was taking on the Kishin by herself, he was awake the whole time. His body wouldn't listen to him, he tried to get up but nothing budged. Then he saw her. She transformed into a damn scythe right before his eyes! Her scythe form had the same exact pattern as his but the color was different.. it was almost the same color as... the Death Scythe, Spirit! Of course! That's how she obtained both Weapon and Meister blood! Or could it be the result of the Black Blood?

His head hurt. Too many thoughts. He can't get the sound of Maka's blood curdling scream after the Kishin grabbed her side and crushed her until she became conscious.. He couldn't do anything. His body began to shiver and he became enraged once more.

Just as he stood up to blow off some steam, Stein opened the door. Soul looked impatiently at him. Stein was covered in blood, Maka's blood.

"It looks bad but she is going to make a full recovery. She had 3 broken ribs and a punctured lung. It's amazing she was even able to finish off Asura." Stein explained.  
"Though I did enjoy cutting into her flawless skin" He mumbled.

Soul let out an irritated growl. "Can I see my partner now?"

"Yes, you may." Stein answered.

Soul rushed into the room and peeked behind the curtain to reveal his Meister laying in the hospital bed. His heart dropped at how bad she looked. She was ghostly white and her pigtails had been taken out. He was studying her when she slowly opened her eyes.

"Soul..." She managed to groan.  
"Maka! I'm here it's fine. Stein says you'll make a full recovery." He said, careful not to mention Stein enjoyed cutting her open.

"Soul.. Where... are.." She began to shift a bit.  
"Hey, I'm here. Be still you idiot!" Soul placed his hand on her shoulder.

Maka placed her hand over his, she could feel him trembling.

"Soul, I-"  
Suddenly Black*Star burst through the doors along with Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, & Patty.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOO, Look who's awake just in time for my autograph!" Black*Star lunged at Maka, signing her bandages surprisingly carefully.

"Careful with her Black*Star!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"YAY! Maka's awake! Yay! Hahahahaha!" Patty said cheerfully and full of laughter.

"Don't worry Maka! I won't leave you like this! Ill come by everyday with some make-up and nail polish!" Liz insisted.

"T-that's o-okay." Maka said forcing a smile.

"Glad you're feeling better." Kid said rearranging the medicine cabinet like he does every time he walks into the infirmary.  
"There, perfect symmetry." He said pleased with himself.

Maka felt a smile slither across her face. She was so grateful she had such wonderful friends.

The forever laughing sun had slowly drifted into a slumber, welcoming the smirking moon.

Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, & Patty all called it a night and said their goodbyes.

Soul stayed. There would be no way he could go back to the apartment without his partner let alone get any sleep.

"Soul you don't have to force yourself to stay, I'll be fine." Maka said fiddling with her thumbs.

"No one can force me to do anything. I'm here by choice." Soul said full of pride.

A soft blush crept across Maka's pale face, her dull eyes looked up at Soul. The moonlight reflected perfectly off of his snowy hair.

The silence was broken when soul asked, "Maka, are you aware of what happened when fell unconscious while fighting the Kishin?"

"Um, not really.. I only remember having a crushing pressure feeling on my side that woke me up. Why do you ask?"

"You were still fighting after you fell unconscious. Multiple scythe blades extended from your body.."

"W-what?! What do you mean?" Maka sounding a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Exactly what I said. I think I was the only one who witnessed it though." He said almost lost in his thoughts again.

"But I'm a Meister..." She said almost concerned.

"Well, I gave it some thought. I guess it would make sense being that your mother is a Meister and your Father a Death Scythe." He said sounding pretty damn sure of himself.

"I don't think this thing has ever happened before. At least not that I can remember." Maka said with a bit of fear in her voice. She almost feels like she doesn't know herself anymore..

"Hey, I didn't bring it up to upset you. I wasn't sure if you were aware of what was happening." Soul said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah. I'm glad you told me. Maybe Lord Death knows something about it."

"Maybe. As long as you don't have a nightmare about fighting the kishin and sleep walk into my room and start Scythe battling me in your sleep, I think we'll be cool." He said with his devilish smirk.

"Maybe I just might! Then we can see which scythe is stronger!" She said in a challenging tone.

"Yeah right! Technically you're a newbie at this Weapon thing!" He said laughing.  
"Now how about you lay back and get some rest?" he said laying his head down on the bed next to her.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." She said yawning.

"You should focus on recovering before thinking about speaking with Lord Death about this whole ordeal." He said closing his garnet colored eyes.

"Goodnight, Soul" She said looking down at her already snoring partner. He was probably more exhausted than she was. She placed her soft gentle hand on his head and stroked his silky hair.

"You're the coolest partner a Meister could ever ask for." She said in a low soft whisper.

She closed her eyes.

"I love you, Soul 'Eater' Evans." she mumbled as she drifted off into a deep and comfortable slumber.

A peacefully smile appeared on Souls face as he rested his hand upon hers.


End file.
